Trust Is A Need
by pen names are for the weak
Summary: Austin and Ally, they had a falling out, but when decided he would make her fall for him, she decided the same, she would make him fall for her. What will happen on their TAG trip to Paris?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV**

I groan as I hear my alarm beeping in my ear repeatedly. I slam my hand over it and drift back to sleep only to be awoken by it nine minutes later. 7:30. I had to get to school. Though I didn't want to, I had to. I mean, who ACTUALLY wants to go to school? Yeah I enjoy school, but I don't like waking up for it.

I groan loudly as I throw the covers off of me, and sit up. I turn off my alarm clock, not wanting to wake my dad.

I run to my closet, it was large, I mean big enough to walk into, is that considered big? Eh. I see my favorite yellow tank-top, I throw a white blazer jacket over it, dark blue skinny jeans and, yellow converse.

I skip over to the bathroom applying the basic makeup. Not to much, don't want to look like a skank, but not a _complete_ nerd either.

Yeah, I'm smart, I have all a's, I can be a teachers pet if I wanted. Of course I get picked on because of it. Do I take it? Hell no.

I open my door quietly going down the stairs to make breakfast.

I start a pot of coffee, and make the eggs.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Dad smiles, bright eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Morning Dad." I smile back.

"You excited to see friends?"

"Sure." I shrug, slicing the fruit to go with the eggs.

"Anyone you want to see in particular?" Dad questions looking at me expectantly.

"Trish, and Cassie."

"Hmm."

**-O-o-O-**

I park my car, jumping out of it, and running to Trish. I hug her.

"that was a long winter break." Trish smiled.

"hey guys, have you seen my Llama?" Dez asks.

"Hi Dez."

"Go be stupid somewhere else." Trish laughed.

Trish was my favorite friend. I was mistreated in third grade, and she kind of punched 'The He Who Shall Not Be Named' in the face. Shes not much. She's a short Latina girl with curl black hair. Not super long not super short. She's not thin, but she's not fat.

"So what'd you get for Christmas?" Trish asked her eyes twinkling.

"Oh the usual. A new instrument from dad, and an exotic animal from mom." I walk towards the lockers.

"What'd she get you this year?" Trish smiled.

"A freaking Chinchilla!" I exclaimed laughing, popping my locker open.

"Those things are fugly." Trish made a 'never ever, ever, _ever_, want one of those' face.

"Yeah, he's a shop pet."

"Meaning?"

"He lives at Sonic Boom."

"Ah," I start walking toward Algebra, "See ya' later Trish!"

"Yep, next period!"

Im in the hall texting when I bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Shut up Austy." I smirk.

"Whatever Dorkwad," he smirks,"See ya in algebra."

Asshole.

I use the bathroom as the bell rings, cursing at myself for being late to algebra. Again.

I walk into algebra and smile sheepishly.

"Ah, Ms. Dawson, how nice of you to join us." Ms. Anderson smiles, "There's a seat next to Austin."

"Great!" I drag.

I walk slowly to the seat next to him (he's listening to music), which was currently being taken by his backpack. I clear my throat waiting for him to pick it up. He doesn't so I throw it on the floor.

"Hey! That's mine!" He growls.

"Whoops?"

"Might I say, Dawson, you have some guts."

"how so, _Moon_?"

"Messing with the handsomest, most popular guy in school-"

"Don't you mean the cockiest, most annoying guy in school?" I start, " Those aren't my words, they're your mothers."

"pfft."

"Yeah, 'pfft'."

I look at him, studying him momentarily, I just noticed, his eyes are a light shade of brown with light specks in them.

"Can I help you?" He asks, one brow raised.

"Actually, Mr. Moon, you can help me." Ms. Anderson smiles.

"if 2x=2, then what's the total?" She asked, giving him a seventh grade question.

"Four."

"Wow, you actually got it." Ms. Anderson smiles wickedly "I think."

Some of the class giggles.

Class is over in a flash, and I'm in Spanish class.

"Does anybody know what a prefix-" Mr. Chavez starts, but he never finishes.

"Why'd you stop?" A kid named Felix asks.

"That's what she said." Someone in the back pretended to sneeze.

The class laughs loudly.

" I understand you all just came back from break, but this behavior is inappropriate."

"Can we get back to it now?" Felix asks.

"That's what HE said." Trish yells, like a dude so he won't expect her to have said it.

The class roars with laughter.

"That's it bookwork. Pages 34-45. Write everything down," he raises a finger "if you don't have at least three pages done, lunch detention."

-O-o-O-

pep squad. The one place where you can't be to peppy.

"Trish where's Cass?"

"Dunn- Right there." Trish points to a girl coming our way.

"Hi gals."

"Hi Cassie." Trish and Ally say in unison.

"Ally look." Trish points to Dallas who's looking at us.

Dallas comes over to me, smiling.

"Hey babe."

"hah, not happening dude." I push him on his chest.

"don't be that way," he pleads " I miss you."

"Well I don't miss you." I turn to walk away, but he grips my arm hard.

"Let go. You're hurting me."

"You do miss me Ally. Admit it." Dallas grins.

"Dallas stop!"

He tightens his hold, Ally yelps in pain.

"I believe the lady said let go." Said a boy, I hear a thud, and no more gripping.

**The end. For now.**

**should I keep Going? **

**Who do you think the boy is?**


	2. A Trip For The Gifted

**Ally POV**

I turn as I look at my savior, and I smile, "Thanks Elliot."

"Anytime Ally," He smiles, "By the way, is that a new pep squad uniform?"

"Yeah!" I do a little twirl.

"Well they're pretty sweet."

I smile, "Thanks Elliot."

"Well, I gotta get back to the team, it's okay if we practice in here right?"

"Yeah, that's fine, we'll just be doing routines so it doesn't really matter." I shrug.

"Thanks Ally, be right back."

He jogs over to the entrance of a gym.

"Sorry Students and teachers for the interruption, all the TAG (talented and gifted) students need to report to the front office."

"Well, see you guys later," I look back, "Trish, Cass, you guys are in charge. We learned the cheer at my house."

"Okay, See ya Ally," Trish says.

As I walk out the gym, I smirk as I hear 'ready ladies? 1 , 2 , 3 ,4!'

I walk into the office seeing Austin, Elliot, Kira Starr, Brooke, and Dez.

"Hey Ally!" Dez smiles.

"Hi Dez."

"Mindy isn't in TAG is she?" Dez asks frantically.

"No Dez, I don't think so. I mean what talent does she have anyway? Chowing down on Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie?"

The room snickers quietly.

"Hi Dezzycakes!"

I shriek, and Dez follows with a ten second long scream.

"No!" Dez sits down into a chair, "This can't be happening."

"What's wrong Dezzycakes? I just came to get something for Miss. Trip."

"Oh thank god." Austin says aloud.

"Shut up, Moon."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Bye Dez!" She leaves sighing dreamily.

"She is so annoying," Kira comments, "I have her in almost every class."

"I am so, so, so, sorry knowing how hard that _**must**_ be." I say with faux concern.

"Okay students, are you guys excited?" Prinicpal Clemmons walks in.

"For what?" Austin asks.

"A trip to Paris." Principal Clemmons smiles.

"When was this planned?" Dez asks with all seriousness.

"A week ago or so."

"Why weren't we notified about this before?" I ask.

"I just said why.. Anyway, your parents have packed everything you've needed, so that'll be it. You leave right after lunch. Consider this your free period." He finishes.

"Well, my friends, I believe, we're going to Paris." Austin comments. "You know, unless the plane crashes and we end up on some island or something." he finishes.

I study each and everyone in the room, excluding Dez, because we're friends, and I know everything about him basically.

Kira: She's not all that smart, but her looks cover that up, she has a nice skin color, with dark-colored hair, she also is very pretty, She has a nice smile, but her body language is obvious she likes Austin, same with Brooke, but shocker since she's pretty much slept with the whole school.

Austin: As I've told you, he has these gorgeous eyes, with golden specks, and a mop of golden hair that frames his face perfectly. His million dollar smile obviously took practice, because practice makes perfect. But his put downs aren't all that putting down, he's still considered a bully. but people doesn't know what he's been through. We were best friends in kindergarten all the way to seventh grade, then he decided that I wasn't cool enough to be his best friend. I just shrugged out and started hanging out with Trish more.  
I wouldn't say we were enemies, but we're definitely not friends.

_*flashback to sixth grade*_

_"Where's Austin guys?"_

_"He hasn't been to school."_

_I decided to go to his house after school, with permission of course, and I saw his dad on the couch just staring on the wall._

_"Hi Mr. Moon." I say as I walk in._

_"Upstairs." He says._

_"Thanks."_

_I make my way upstairs to Austins room, and I walk in, "Austin?"_

_"Ally?" I hear coming from a corner._

_"Yeah," I whisper, "Where are you Austin?"_

_"Over here."_

_I walk toward him not knowing what to do, "Austin, look at me." he doesn't look up from the floor, "**Look **at me!"_

_he looks up, a black eye forming, I gasp quietly and touch it lightly with my hand, he winces._  
_"Did he?" I ask hesitantly, he just nods, a few tears excape his eyes._

_"Ally," Austin whispers, I hmm in response, "Why did you come for me?"_

_"Austin you're my best friend, I'd do anything for you."_

_"you would?"He asks, I nod, "Then... Kiss me."_

_"Austin Monica Moon!" I hiss. "We're twelve!"_

_"Ally, please."_

_I argue mentally with herself deciding if I should do it._

_"Okay."_

_"Really?" His face lights up. I nod, he leans in toward my face, I lean in to._

_Call me Mrs. Cliche, but I felt all the crap they felt in the movies, it may have been about twenty seconds long, but I felt them. He looked at me and smiled, and mumbled a 'wow', and a 'thanks'. I just sat there, with a tingly feeling in my lips._

_He smirks, "maybe we can do that again sometime."_

_"Glad to have you back Austin."_

_*end*_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Austin asks, one brow arched.

I walk over to him, whispering in his ear: "Remember our first kiss? That's what I was thinking about." I say nibbling on his ear.

Austin POV

Me and Dez were talking about the difference between Quinceanera and Quesadilla, when I notice Ally staring at me, ""Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask arching my brow.

She walks over, slightly swaying her hips, and gets close to me putting her and on my chest whispering in my ear, "Remember our first kiss? That's what I was thinking about." Her hot breath makes me shiver, and she nibbles on my ear, which makes me groan softly.

"Will you guys just stop it? You've had this dumb bet since like freshman year." Brooke rolls her eyes, and I smirk.

"What bet?" Dez asks.

"They made a bet about three years ago, betting they could make the other admit they're in love with the other."

"Oh.."

"And I, Ally Dawson, is going to win."

_Austins Mind: She might._

* * *

Everyone is board the flight to paris, but Ally isn't here yet. So I text her, hoping maybe I can get her to love me in Paris. 'The city of romance'. Or was that Rome? whatever.

To- Ally  
From- Aus

The planes boarding right now.

To- Austin  
From- Als

Yeah, I know I'm behind you.

I turn around to see Ally, smiling.

"Sup hottie." I smirk, her blushing.

"Nothing Sexy." She walks toward the plane, swaying her hips.

"Nice ass!" I shout.

"I try!" She shouts back.

She gets on the plane, with me following behind her.

_***eight hours and twenty minutes later***_

"Thank the lord, for not killing us." Ally remarks.

"What hote- Oh, it's called 'Four Starrs'.. go figure."

"I guess daddy bought a hotel for us to stay at!" Kira squeals excitedly.

"Three rooms, two people in each." I finish reading,  
"I call Ally." I smirk.

"Whatever." She groans.

"Well then, it'll be kira and Brooke, then Dez and Elliot?"

everyone agrees to the terms.

"Ally is such a slut." Brooke says.

"Shut the hell up Brooke. You've slept with the whole damn school! You're just jealous cause Austin wants _nothing _to do with your sorry ass!" Ally finishes. That's my gir- I mean you go girl.

"Whatever Ally Dawson, that's why your mom hates you, that's why she moved to Africa."

"At least I have a mom!"

A course of 'ooohs' go through out the car.

Brooke sits back with her arms crossed knowing she lost.

They arrive at the hotel, Ally claiming it's time to go to bed, with the seven hour time difference it was like 11 pm.

Jet lag finally caught up with me and I lied next to the angel beside me.

"Night Ally."

"Night Austin."

Her breathing evens, and she's fast asleep.

* * *

:) Disclaimer- I don't own A&A.

_**Done! I just felt like doing something else than my beginning intentions.**_

_**So I kind of changed the plot, oh well, they still don't like each other as friends, but maybe something more? Who knows.**_

_**Reviews are pretty cool.**_


	3. Silent Films & Secrets

**Ally POV**

I wake up wrapped in strong arms, and I turn and grin, "Morning sleepyhead." I kiss his chin.

"Morning." he replies gruffly, then holding me tighter, I smile at his actions, and tell him, "I think we're going to have to get up soon."

"But why?" He whines.

"We have friends, and lives that's why." I remark, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Stay. At least for another hour. Please." He pleads.  
"Fine." It's just all apart of the plan.

"good. Sleep." he demands. "Did you know you're demanding?" I ask.  
"Yes. I did. Sleep."

I drift back asleep, cold so I scoot closer into him feeling his body heat.  
I fall asleep but before I go down I hear the words "You just might win this bet Als. You just might win."

I wake up an hour and sixteen minutes later, with Austin snuggled up behind me with his hand just barely in my shirt.  
I hear a knock on the door: "Austin? Als? We're going to the top of the Eiffel tower if you guys wanna come." I hear Dez talk softly through the door.

"We'll be out in thirty." I yell softly.

I hear Austin groan, and roll over.  
"Do we have to?" He asks, "Not unless you have a better idea." I reply sitting up, smoothing my bed-head.

"Actually I do." He chuckles at my bed-head and I scowl at him.  
"Oh really? Please do share!" I say climbing out of bed, and pulling my shorts back to their normality.

"We could go see one of those silent films, and go sight-seeing. You know, we can see the Eiffel Tower from right here. Plus they say it looks better at night anyways." He smiles.

"Fine. Go get in the shower, and I'll let them know our plans."

"Please change." He looks over me twice then repeats himself, "Please change."

"Why?" I frown.

"I'll have a cow if someone is staring at you looking like that."

I laugh at his overprotective-ness, he looks completely serious.

"Okay, okay," I laugh, "I'll change, but cover your eyes."

"Whatever." He smirks, covering his eyes.

I walk over to the little dresser, and I take off my shorts, and I turn around to make sure Austin isn't looking, he isn't so I turn around. He splits his fingers looking through them "Austin!" I squeal.

"I'm a guy. I can't help it." He shrugs, taking his hands off completely, while I still have no pants on.

"I still have no pants on!" I shout giggling like a mad man.  
"I have no shirt on." I remarks, turning around to stare at me, and prove his point.

"Yeah but you didn't have one on last night either!"

"You _basically _had no pants on either." He smiles in satisfaction, "I did too!"

"Yeah! Booty shorts!"

"It wasn't showing my booty!" I protest.

"Not_ completely_!"

"Whatever." I put the pants on, and walk out the door, knocking on Dezs' door.

"Hi Ally."

"Hi Dez, look me and Austie aren't going to the Eiffel Tower, we're... _going to do something else_."

He looks me over, sighs, "Okay... Just answer me one thing..."

"Yeah, Dez?"

"Have you seen my ham?"

I shake my head smiling, "no Dez, check the fridge." He tilts his head as if confused, "Well that makes sense, doesn't it? Okay see you later tonight."

"Bye Dez." I walk into Me and Austins room, and I see a naked Austin.  
I stand there with my mouth wide open, Austin turns around deeply smirking.  
"Like what you see?"

I stand there blinking slowly, not making any movements.

"I just might." I walk over to the closet, finding clothes for the day.

"Well I'm sure, I'd like what I'd see on you." he winks.  
"I wouldn't doubt it." I turn around, changing.

"Oh yeah, I do like what I see."

I turn around in my bra & underwear (**it's still not RATEDM so don't worry guys.**) hands on my hips, "Shocker. If you don't mind, I need to get dressed without you drooling."

He raises his hands as if in surrender, "Okay, okay, but no promises."

_**-O-o-O-**_

We're driving to see _La Roue _in the park, we grabbed the pickles, the pancakes, the sandwiches, and the blanket, and we're off.  
We arrive at the park at three, because it's 273 minutes long.. Around four hours long.

Austin sets the blankets on the grass, set up all of the picnic stuff, picked up Ally bridal style, and set her on the blanket, they sat in peace and watched the movie.

_**-O-o-O-**_

"I enjoyed the movie." Ally insisted, getting in the car.

"It was boring. Matter of fact I never want to see a silent film ever again." I smile at him, "Did Austie not enjoy the silence?" I coo.

"No _Austie _didn't."

"Well _Austie_ needs to grow a pair, and love what his "woman" loves." I use quotation marks.

"My woman?" He raises a brow, "Yes your woman." I say matter of factly, "Kind of like The Middle Ages National Museum."

"Ally please-"

"nope, we're going."

"Why?" He whines, "It's just knights & shining armor."

"Aren't _you_ my knight and shining armor?"  
"Pfft I wish." he mutters quietly.

"Can we? _Pleaaase_!"

"Alright. But you owe _me_."

"Fine, and what do _I _owe_ you_?" He thinks for a moment, "A kiss."

"Really Austin?" He nods.

"Jeez, I can't believe I'm doing this_ again," _I look up at the Heavens. "Okay, I'll do it." He smiles genuinely.

I lean in a give him a peck on the lips.  
"That is _not _a kiss. I mean a real kiss."

He leans in, I soon find myself leaning in too, and our lips meet, it starts off sweet an innocent, but soon gets more heated.  
our tongues are fighting for dominance. We soon stop sucking faces, only to get air, both muttering 'wow'.

"Wow, Ally can I say. That _was... _FAB!"

I roll my eyes in response.  
"Agreed."

"Can we go now?" I ask.

**Austin POV**

Whew. What can I say? Me falling for Ally? I know I have.. I just don't know when to tell her. I don't wanna lose the bet.  
Maybe I'll tell her tonight.

"Yeah, let's go."

_**-O-o-O-**_

We're in the hotel room, on the balcony.

"Thanks Austin. I had an awesome time tonight."

"Admit it, you had a sexy night tonight."

"I had - a sexy time - tonight.." Ally giggles.

"Ally listen.." I start, she tilts her head, her brown doe eyes looking at me, "Austin?" She asks.

"Ally, I've wanted to tell you this since sixth grade.." I smile, taking her hand, "I think I might love you."

* * *

**Hi guys!  
Ten reviews till the next chapter.. (maybe)**

**I have a question..**

**would you prefer frequent updates with shorter chapters, or longer updates with longer chapters?**

**review!**

**What do you _want_ Ally to say? How will Kira and Brooke feel? Does Dez like Ally too?**

**We won't know until the reviews come in (:**

**each review= kiss from Austin/Ross**


	4. Trish & Tarantulas

**warning: strong language towards the facetime call with Cassidy.**

**Ally POV**

_I think I might love you._

It rang through my head, as if the fire alarm was going off at school. I was speechless.  
Had I won the bet?  
It's funny, I was thinking about how I just might tell him that I may have liked him. All I can do right now is; think.  
I'm paralyzed.  
In fear,  
anticipation  
and _love? _

"Ally?" Austin says softly, something you don't hear very often.

I had been looking at my hands, I whip my head up to meet his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Do you love me too?" Austin says, hope spread on his face like barbeque sauce from wings.

"I- don't know?" I start, "I don't know what love feels like.." I look back down at my hands.

"Hey," He tilts my head up my eyes meeting with mine, "Do you get butterflies when I touch your hand?" He asks as he touches my hand.  
I nod vigorously.

"Good." He smiles, "How about this?" He hugs me.  
I nod vigorously.

"How about _this_?" He asks capturing my lips with his.  
It was sweet and innocent. He didn't try to shove his tongue down my throat, he didn't pin me to the wall. It was gentle. Subtle.

I nod, "Definitely."  
He slides me into his lap and sings softly. "_What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more." _I gently sing along with him, "_Baby don't hurt me. don't hurt me. No more." _

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you won the bet right?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get a punishment?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You. Feet. Rub." I say, smirking.

"_Ally_!" He says dragging out my name.

**_NO POV_**

_Pants on the ground, pants on the ground, lookin' like a fool with ya pants on the ground._

"That's Trish, Get to rubbin mister."

**Trish**/_Ally/ _**_Austin_**

_"Sup lil mama?"_

**"Lil mama? speaking of mama, Dez just called me asking for his llama. Why is he so stupid?"**

_"Beats me. He's unique."_

**"Yeah, stupidly unique."**

_"Haha. I guess so. He does carry around a ham in a backpack."_

**"I know. I wonder what the back story is behind _that_."**

_"So? How you holdin' up without me?"_

**"I've been holdin'. Cass has been the 'other' wall for me to lean on."**

_*laughs*"What'cha doin?"_

**"I'm sitting in my room. Bored out my damn mind."**

_"Why don't you invite Cassie over?"_

**"Cause I don't wanna."**

_"Why? What's up?"_

**"She stole Trent from me."**

Though Ally couldn't see her, she could hear the frown.

_"How so?"_

**"She asked _him _out."**

_"That's weird."_

**" I know!"**

_"It's weird because you've liked him since before what? Sixth grade? She knew too which is even **worse.** _"

**"Yeah, I guess you can say I was _kind of _upset."**

_"Patricia Isabel De La Rosa! What did you do?"_

**"Oh you know, lit her closet on fire."**

_"Did you burn the house down?"_

**"No of course not. I took everything _out_ of the closet first."**

_"You didn't get caught?" _

**"No, her parents aren't ever home, her grandma is always in her room, the door was unlocked. It's like she _wanted_ me to do it."**

_"Trish you sneaky little rat."_

**"Ally you understanding little cat."**

_"Cat? Rat? It rhymes!"_

**"Aha, yeah! So what're you doing?"**

_"Lying on the couch in the suite, while Austin rubs my feet."_

_**"I'm not doing this because I wanna!"**_

_**"**_**Then why is he doing it?"**

_"Because he lost."_

**"Lost what?"**

_"The bet."_

**"Thank god you two have finally gotten through it. Are you guys like a thing now?"**

_"I wouldn't know. A certain person hasn't asked."_

**_"Allyson Marie Dawson, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? Just kidding..."_**

**_"For now.."_ **he mumbles the last part.

_**"Will you go out with me?"**_

_"Duh!"_

Trish hears giggles and laughter.

**"Hey chica, I think I'll just go."**

_**"Bye Trish!"**_

_"Bye Trish, love ya."_

**"Love you too."**

-end- 

"Who knew a girls life could be," Austin puts his hand on his chest, gasping, "_SO DRAMATIC_?"

She swats at him.

"What time is it?" I ask him, he replies with: "Eleven. PM."

"Thanks _smart one, _I just thought it was morning. Maybe the Sun is still sleeping."

"Hey girl!" he snaps his fingers in a Z, "Don't get smart _with me_!"

"I bet Cassidy's at home." I say nodding.

I leap for my _iPad_ and click on Cassidy's contact, "FaceTime."

*beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep*

_Cassidy/_Ally/**Austin**

"_Hey Ally!"_

"What in the _hell _is wrong with you?!"

_"So you heard, huh?"_

**"The whole damn hotel heard."**

"Austin! - Why the _**fuck** _are you doing this to Trish?"

_"She didn't go after what she wanted, so I went after it." Cassidy shrugs through the camera._

**"Wow she's a bitch." Austin says walking into the bathroom.**

"Yeah, you wanted Austin, but guess what? I went after what you wanted too. I swear to god, if I ever see you around Trish, Austin, Dez, Kira, Brooke, Elliot, Dallas, OR _THE WHOLE FUCKING CREW_, I'll beat your ass into a bloody pulp. I may be small, but I'm vicious. I _will _make your life **miserable_._ **I can find out shit about you, that you didn't _even fucking know_. You made a dick move, so you're going to be treated like a dick. You fuckin' got it, asshat?"

**"Wow Ally I didn't even know you could swear that much."**

_"You're going out with Austin?" Cassidy says hurt._

"Oh yeah. He's my fuckin' boyfriend for Christs sake! Come here!" She demands at Austin.

**"Yes Ma'am."**

_**She proceeds to kiss him right in front of the camera-scratch that, make out right in front of the**_** camera.**"_Ally how could you?"_

"That's exactly what Trish is thinking right now. Maybe you should think about your actions before doing them. Bye."

-end-

"Well Allycat, I gots me a keeper." Austin says using a southern drawl.

"Can we watch a movie my darlin'?"

"Let's watch _Movie 43._ I heard it has Kristen Bell."

"Sounds cool."

They watch off into the night.

-O-o-O-

Ally wakes up in strong arms, and light snoring. She smiles at the scene they're in.  
"You have no clue how much I _do _love you, Austin." Ally whispers into his chest.

He groans softly, "Ally. Please. Don't leave."  
"Stop! I-I- I love you.."

He's dreaming about her? She giggles. Her giggles intoxicating; waking him.

"What's so funny? Your bed head?" He chuckles. Ally thinks to herself, 'I'm gonna chuckle my shoe at your head'.

"Why would you do that?"  
"Was I thinking out loud?"  
"You sure as hell were!"  
"Bed head in't something to laugh about. That's why."

Austin get's up in pyjama pants, and no shirt and walks across the hall, "Dez?" Dez opens the door immediately.

"Hey man." Austin says, "What're you guys doing today?" He finishes.

"Nothin' interesting. Just goin sight seeing." Dez smiles, "I'll tell Allycat- I mean Ally." Austin smiles.

"By the way, have you seen my tarantula?"  
Austin smiles, shaking his head at his crazy, red-headed friend, "No, Dez."

Dez shrugs it off. "Come here Furry! I have your favorite snack. Crickets, and frog legs!" Dez says as he shuts the door.  
I shudder as I imagine a big spider eating a useless cricket.

"Aussstinnn!" Ally shrieks from the bathroom.

I run into the bathroom to see Ally on the toilet, wrapped in a towel, looking down with a look of utter terror.  
I follow her eyes and I see: Furry.  
I chuckle, thinking '_this'll be a good day._' at least he thought.

* * *

**okay, so I know I said ten reviews, but I had soooo many ideas. **

**so can we handle five? or six? **

**come on. I do it for you guys!  
****any pointers?**

**Okay, so, I'm trying to get everyone's POV around, and it will happen, I think the next chapter will mainly be Austin/Kira. There will be bits and pieces of Ally, maybe a piece of Elliot.**

**There's gonna be a poll on my profile, go check it out. It's nothing too major.**

**Alright love you all, see ya later, Allygator.  
*heh see what I did there?***

**kthankubye**


	5. Song Lyrics & Stupidity

**warning: some strong language.**

"I guess I'll just leave then!"

"Do it!"

"I will!"

"just _leave _already! I fucking**_ hate _**you Austin!"

With that I slam the door, leaving the place where all hell went loose. It's not my damn fault Kira was all the fuck over me!  
_"Come on Austin, she won't find out!" Kira purred. "Get off me." I slip her hands off my chest, looking at her with disgust. "Austin, we've dated before. What's the problem now?" She re-puts her hand on my chest. "One, I have a girlfriend, two, ew not even, three I was drunk when I agreed to date you. Like ew." I look at her like she's dog crap. "You do realize, that I can cause- things- to happen between you and Ally right?" She grins evilly. _

_"You wouldn't." I gasp, "Oh but I would."_

_She jumped on me, kissing me all over the place, me frozen, her breath smelled like - garlic... anchovies? I swear I was dry heaving._

_"Austin?" Ally mewled from the elevator.  
"Ally! How are things?" Kira asked Ally smirking deeply.  
Ally looks from Kira to me, looking as if her puppy got ran over by a bus.  
You see the fire blaze in her eyes, as she walks to our hotel room, snatching the key from me as she passes, and slams the door in my face._

_"You son of a b-" I start.  
"Oh shut up Austin. Now things are over between you and Ally, and we can date."_

_"Oh hell no we won't. I'd rather date Dez."_

_Kira looks me up and down, as if I popped her balloon, "I **will** __make your life a living hell Austin. I will beg my daddy to sign you to his company, you'll get a five year contract, once that contract is up, you'll be signed another. In the middle of that second year contract, I'll tell daddy you throw glass bottles at old ladies, that you do horrible things to people. It'll take away everything you love. Your kids. Your wife. Your money. No money equals no house, no house equals living on the streets, living on the streets, means you're homeless and starving. You wouldn't want that would you?"_

_I smirk deeply, "I'll just deny his offer at Starr Records. In order for us to have a contract, I'd have to sign it too.. And now that you told me that, I'll make sure to never sign with Starr Records."_

_I knock on Dezs' door, and he answers, "Hey Austin, what's up?" I look at Kira who looks defeated. "I need to stay at your place tonight. Is that 'lright?"_

_"Yeah, I was just gonna watch a movie." He invites me in, "It's like ten at night dude, what's the dealio?" He questions._

_"Kira's arrogant, causing problems between me and Ally."  
"Shouldn't you be talking to her?"_

_"I was gonna let her cool down, then I don't know, text her."_

_"Whatever you say man."_

* * *

Austin/_Ally_

10:38: We need to talk Ally.

10:39: _About what? How unloyal you are?_

10:39: Ally, she jumped all over me.

10:41: _I finally admit my feelings to you and you blow me off, with.. her.  
_10:41: _And you know I hate her the most out of anyone._

10:42: Ally, did you not get my last message!?

10:43: _I did. I just don't believe you. You guys dated before. I'm not shocked. At all._

10:43: Ally, I swear. I give me a bible, I'll swear on my life.

10:45: _Shouldn't we be talking face-to-face?_

10:45: If you won't yell at me.

10:47: _God. I won't. Jeez :(_

_I sigh loudly, "Dez, I'll be back later I'm sure."  
" 'kay, man." He gives me a fist bump._

_I walk out the door, shutting it quietly behind me, so I won't let Kira hear me.  
"Ally?" I knock softly._

_She answers the door, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
"Ally, look, I'm sorry." She ushers me inside._

_She wipes her face, putting her guard up, not letting me see what's actually bothering her.  
Is it Kira rubbing her all over me, or me not chasing after her?_

_"Explain yourself." She speaks two words. The two words that determine our fate. The two words, that I, Austin Moon, just might fuck up explaining myself._

_"We were coming in for our date, but you told me to get to the room to prepare popcorn and butter for the movie while you used the bathroom in the lobby. I went up the elevator- by myself- and came out. There was Kira and Brooke. Kira pushed Brooke down the flight of stairs- but she's okay, because it was covered in a lot of bubble rap from remodeling- she approached me, telling me that we could get together without you knowing, she telling me we've dated before, so why not again. Why not I dump you, for her. Blah blah. She jumped all over me with bad breath, kissing any skin on my face. Ally I swear." I tug at my hair._

_She puffs loudly, before whispering almost inaudibly "You're a terrible liar."  
"What?" I shout, "It's not a lie!"_

_"You. Are. A. Damn. Liar." She whispers, tears threatening to fall from her doe-like eyes, "I shouldn't have been so naïve. You're the player of the school."_

_"Why the hell would I lie about **this**?!"_

_"Because you're Bad Ass Austin Moon! The guy whose determined to get into every girls pants."_

_"You're Nerdy Ass Ally Dawson! The one who kiss-asses all the teachers, and turn in next months homework!"_

_"I hate you Austin. I **hate** you."_

_"I guess I'll just leave then!"_

_"Do it!"_

_"I will!"_

_"just leave already! I fucking** hate **you Austin! Even more then when I saw you with Kira."_

_With that I slam the door, leaving the place where all hell went loose. It's not my damn fault Kira was all the fuck over me!_

That's why I'm sitting here, at the kitchen table in Dezs' hotel room. Writing a song. Or trying to. Or something.  
Okay let me dumb it down: I'm writing my feelings on paper.

_I told you I loved you  
You told me you loved me too  
Then you ripped my heart out  
did those words mean anything to you?_

_I wore my heart on my sleeve  
just for you to see,  
me proving im not using you  
I just want to prove  
I love you_

_I love you  
you or I can't do anything about it  
so why try?  
don't deny the fact you love me too  
because you do_

_I want you to see my true intentions  
I've waited just this long  
just at the perfect moment to mention,  
that I've loved you for awhile._

Just say you love me,  
don't deny how you feel,  
you can't stay bottled up forever,  
I sit here, writing this letter

_thinking about my love for you  
it's up and down, bright, then blue.  
sometimes I'm a little shy,  
but I promise, this love can soar high._

_don't worry about the future  
worry about the now,  
you can't make the future happen  
but you decide your fate._

I smile at my accomplishments, knowing it's kind of mushy, but my emotions are all over the place. I kick the door, as I get up, opening Dezs' door, walking across the hall, knocking on Ally's door lightly, slipping the note under the door. I hear the door open just as I shut Dezs'.

I hear a sniffle, and her picking the note up, her giggling at the fact a guy wrote a love song.

I see her look straight at the peephole, then shut the door.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I decided to update later, because I'm a night owl, and it's night, I had nothing to do so BAM.**

**I wrote that song by the way. What do you guys think about it? Tell me and don't be shy. **

**I love you all, review or not.**

**kthankubye**


	6. Clarence & Cocaine

**Warning: May be some strong language not suitable for some people. lol, I just can't be serious... But seriously there might be some.**

I huff. Tugging at my hair, Austin Moon is going to be the death of me.  
I roll out of bed deciding that I'll just request to see the surviellance footage of three nights ago. I seriously don't know why I was so upset. Maybe PMS is getting the better of me.  
We've kind of been distanced from each other, speaking very few words, waving hello to each other on occasion.  
God, he doesn't know the half of what I'm feeling right now... Or does he?

I slip on my pajama pants (**A/n, yeah I'm confused about pyjama vs pajama, but pajama looks better to me..**) because I basically slept naked. That's what happnes when you stay up allnight, reading love stories and crying about how it could've been you. Then you go to take a shower and you forget to put your clothes on.

I go into the bathroom and see my self in the mirror. I jump at the sight, not really expecting what I saw.  
I had dark brown bags under my eyes- dark as tea bags after they've been used - and spots on my skin. Of course I had bed head, what else would you expect?

I grimace at my image, and I brush my teeth, and smooth my hair down to put it in a messy bun. I didn't want to scare the security guard _away_. I slip on my bunny slippers to go with my pajama pants and white tank top. At least I was matching, eh?

I exit my room, grabbing the key. Shutting the door quietly not wanting to wake anyone, after all it was nine am. Who would be up this early on a Saturday? I press the elevator button, choosing down.

"Excuse me ma'am, but where's the security footage? I think I left my purse on the fourth floor." I smiled to myself, - not on the outside of course - I was getting better at lying.

"Oh, Hi, It's right over there," She pointed, "Talk to Mr. Weidman. He's the head of security." A girl whose name tag read 'Clarissa' told me.

"Thank you." I smiled a bright smile... Maybe a little _too _bright.

I walk over to the security office, asking a bulky man where Mr. Weidman was. He replied by pointing to an office yelling 'Clarence! We gotta # 23444 '. I smile saying thanks, walking off toward his office. Of course I knock, I'm polite as can be.

"Come in." I hear a deep voice call from inside.

"Hi, Mr. Weidman, I'm Ally."

"Hello, Ally." He's blunt. I can already tell.

"I think I might've left my purse-"

"Yes, on the fourth floor. Give me a moment." I nod in response.

"Around what time?" He looks up from his computer, "Nine thirty." I reply simply.

He shows me the computer, I see Kira and Austin. I automatically hear them.

_"Come on Austin, she won't find out!" Kira purred. _

_"Get off me." He slips her hands off his chest, looking at her with disgust.  
"Austin, we've dated before. What's the problem now?" She re-puts her hand on his chest.  
"One, I have a girlfriend, two, ew not even, three I was drunk when I agreed to date you. Like ew." He looks at her like she's dog crap.  
"You do realize, that I can cause- things- to happen between you and Ally right?" She grins evilly. _

_"You wouldn't." He gasps, "Oh but I would."_

_She jumped on him, kissing him all over the place, him frozen.  
_

_was he dry heaving?_

_"Austin?" I mewled from the elevator.  
"Ally! How are things?" Kira asked me smirking deeply.  
I look from Kira to Austin, looking as if my puppy got ran over by a bus.  
You see the fire blaze in my eyes, as I walk to our hotel room, snatching the key from Austin as I pass, and slam the door Austins face._

"Let's just be real, okay? You didn't come because you lost your _purse,_" He says in a baby voice, "You came because your boy-toy Austin here, looked like he cheated on you." He finished.  
I look up to him, furrowed brow. "Are you gonna finish? 'Cause clearly you like to be in other peoples' business." I snap.

"Well, he and Kira Starr - daughter of Jimmy - dated about a year ago, he moved on she's jealous, you caught her in the making, so... Now you know he wasn't the reason you're in here today. Correct?"

"Yeah, sure."

"He told you that, you didn't believe him, you broke up with him. He did something mushy, you didn't care. You barely speak, only to wave to each other. You only do that because you have mutual friends. Still correct?"

"Yeah..." I mutter, "Why don't you work for the FBI?"

"Let's not worry about me, Ms. Dawson-"

"how do you know my last name?" I ask, then mentally facepalm, "Sorry, stupid question. Continue, _please_."

"Ms. Dawson, Austin here, has a clean record. He hasn't been to jail, not even a ticket. But Ms. Starr here has been arrested for cocaine usage- marijuana- and underage drinking. Not to mention that she has-" he looks at the computer screen closely, then h is eyes widen, "_43_ unpaid speeding tickets.." He finished exasperated.

"Wow.." I whisper.

"Can we make a deal?"

"Depends on the deal." I cross my arms, lying backwards onto the chair I sat in not to long ago.

"If you can get anymore dirt on Kira Starr, I'll get you into your dream job. Law enforcement, music, you name it." Weidman finishes.

"What's the catch?" He silently asks me to resume, "If I do this, there's always something there. _The Catch_."

"No catch Ms. Dawson."

"**_Deal_**." I'm then off to apologize.

-O-o-O-

"Austin? Dez?" I knock on their door, seconds later, Dez appears.

"He's not doing so well, Als."

"I wouldn't doubt it Dez. may I come in?"

I walk in after Dez opens the door wider for me to enter. I walk past the banister past the kitchen into the living room, there he is. Austin Moon. The death of me.

"Austin.." I clear my throat.

"Ally," He looks at me sorrow in his eyes, "Please."

"Please what?" I ask confused, only partially knowing what was wrong.

"Believe me. Please. I need you in my life. Even if it's just as friends. Or enemies, that have that movie banter that makes everyone laugh. Where I say something like: 'Even Stevie Wonder could see the tension in the room,' after you talked to Dallas. Ally, just please."

"Austin," large tears brimming in my eyes, "I love you more than anything, but you're going to have to believe me when I say: I believe you. I know you're not lying, I apologize for my actions. I was just upset that there are other girls in the world. Not just me. You will have fans, ex girlfriends, and all of that bullcrap. I love you Little Golden Toes." I say as a big fat tear slides down my face.

he laughs light-heartedly, "Hey! Only Dez can call me that! And I love you too Ally. Can we sleep in the same bed now? I'm tired of sleeping with a pillow, pretending it's you. I'm tired of having none of your warmth beside me. I'm tired of being away from you for more than thirty seconds." He looks at me, his unshaven five o'clock shadow, being shadow-y.

"Aww." I say smiling, my teeth showing.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course."


	7. Shopping Sprees & Second Dates

Warning: Some strong language (maybe)

_*two days later*_

"Got anything new Ms. Dawson?"

"No, sorry Clarence, but I have befriended her." Ally says matter of factly.

Clarence rubs his hand over his face, muttering a few words that Ally couldn't make out.  
"Sorry, I just don't like her all that much. I don't really wanna talk to her that much if I don't have to."

"Okay... Well how did you become her friend?"

"Well," Ally looks up from her hands, showing him two fingers, "Two words: Nice shoes."

"Women are weird," He looks at his watch, "I'm off to lunch, I'll talk to you tomorrow around now." He says.  
"Men are so demanding." Ally says getting up, "Bye Clarence."

"Goodbye Ms. Dawson."

Ally exits, and walks to the elevator after waving a hello to Clarissa, who smiled happily.

She walks into the room to find Austin asleep on the bed, she smiles evilly and flops onto him.  
"Ungh, what?" He opens one eye, seeing Ally over his head smiling widely.

"Hey booboo!" Ally grins even wider.

"_Ally_!" He stretches her name.

"_Austin_!" She mimics.

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Austin, are you kidding me?" Ally asks rolling off of him to lay down next to me.  
"No!" he pouts.

"It's almsot twelve in the afternoon."

"So?"

She swats him on his nude shoulder, and he yelped in pain.  
"I have to go the mall with Kira & Brooke today." Ally informs Austin, he looks at her weirdly, "I thought you hated them?"

"Ohhh, hate isn't even _remotely_ the word. But I need new shoes for our date tonight, not to metion a dress." Ally lies straight through her teeth, though some of it wasn't a lie, she _did_ need shoes. _And_ a dress.

Confusion flickers over his face for a moment, it was brief; if you had blinked you probably would've missed it then he remembers, "I already picked up my suit." He smiles.

"Great," Ally smiles at him, though he looks tired, she thought he looked sexy anyway, "You know I love you?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, and I love you too." Ally says sweetly, then kisses him on the lips; a nice sweet kiss.

"You can go back to slee-"  
"Thank you sweet baby Jesus!"  
"Let me finish - be up before three."  
"Why?"  
"Our date's at seven, and Trish is flying in. She'll be here to help me with my makeup."  
"Oh."

"You do realize she hates your guts right?" Ally smirks, asking him.

"Why?" Austin whines.

"No clue sweetie pie." Ally rubs her hand across his cheek.  
"How can I get her to li-" Austin was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"I have no clue, I gotta go babe."  
"See ya. Text me."  
"kay."

"Hi girls!" Ally walks out of her room.

* * *

**Kira POV**

"Why does she have to come?" Brooke asks me.  
"You know the rules Brooke, when a girl compliments your shoes you must take them shopping." I roll my eyes at her gullibleness.

"But we hate her." She remarks.  
"Correction, _you_ hate her." I look at her, "Yeah but you hate her too." Brooke smirks.

"No you hate her because you're psycho, I hate her because.. Well I don't hate her. You made me kiss Austin as a dare, it's not happening again Brooke. If they're happy together, I'm not ruining it. So shut your face." I grab a purple snakeskin purse.

"Gosh, you're such a party pooper."

"_I'm_ the party pooper?" She nods, "Yeah, tell that to Trent."  
"It was _ninth_ grade! He had acne!"

"Shut up, and go put something presentable on." I look her up and down.

So listen here, I'm not trying to be rude to Brooke, it's just the fact that she's _kinda _stupid. Sometimes she needs a little push to understand something. I'm surprised she hasn't asked me where we were. Shoot, or even her name.

"Kira?" Brooke shouts from her room.

"What?" I yell back.

"Are we going to that club tonight?"  
"Yeah, we'll invite Ally."

"Ugh." I hear her mumble.

"Shut up, I heard that!"

"Sorry."

We finally make our way _out _of the hotel room, and he walk diagonal from our room. We're next to the _Dez _kid.

We knock on the door to hear Ally saying goodbye to Austin, and she walks out and smiles.

"Hi girls!" She smiles.

"Hey." Brooke smiles **_the_** fakest smile of all time, I turn on my heel, 'accidentally' hitting Brook with my purse to signaling her to shut up.

"Hi Ally!" I smile, linking my arm to hers, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm in need of a makeover, and some clothes." She taps her chin with a finger.

I look at her, she's the innocent type of pretty. Like the ones who wear all white. White underwear, bra's, sheets, covers, blah blah bleck.  
She does have some boring brown hair, that'll be easy to fix. She has no makeup on, it's a good look, but she can be sexy.

"I know exactly what to do with you." I smile.

* * *

"What do you want done today?" The hairdresser asks Ally.

"She wants -" I whisper the rest in the lady's ear.  
"She'd be cute with that."

"Don't tell her what I said, and don't let her see till the end." I tell her politely, "Please."

"Okay!" The hairdresser says preppy.

an hour later we hear a gasp from across the room, and I smile at Brooke, "It's time."  
"For what?" Brooke asks.  
I roll my eyes at Brooke, "For the feeding." I say as sarcastically as I can manage.

"What's that?" She asks.

I tug at my hair, "Just come on, and _don't_ say _a_ word."

"Yes ma'am."

We walk over to Ally who looks starstruck, "I love it!" She giggles.

"Me too! That's hot!"

"Thanks for _this_," Ally motions to her hair, "Kira."

"No problem, but are we doing your makeup too?"

Ally looks conflicted for a minute, then mumbles something about a Trish and not minding.  
"Sure."

I whisper something to the makeup artist and she smiles.

She lightly smokes her eyes, and puts on a dark red - crimson - lipstick that makes the eyes pop.

She turns around, and yet another gasp, "What is this wizardry?" Ally eyes herself.

Brooke and I giggle, "This isn't even the beginning."

* * *

**Ally POV**

I walk back to the hotel room with _fourteen _bags. And I only bought _two_!  
Kira explains the whole Austin mess, and I got some info out of her for Clarence.

One: She underage drinks

Two: She sells fake ID's.

Three: She has underage.. sexual activities.

and Four: She steals.

But she isn't a bad girl. She's really sweet. She bought me twelve bags of items.

"Oh shit." I whisper to myself.. I hear Trish shouting in spanish "Pendejo!"

I walk in and she's watching soaps. I wipe my forehead as if there was actually sweat there, and Trish finally notices me.

"Holy shit! You look hot!"

"I know!" I look down, "Sorry but Kira took me out, and I got dolled up."

"Kira?!"

"Yeah, long story.."

"I've got time."


End file.
